In The Halls of the Shining Sun
by ExiledRanger
Summary: A dying Master's urgent plea propels a young Tigress into a deadly mission. On the shoulders of the unsuspecting Tigress rests the course of an empire; and ahead of her, a quest that will lead her out of the darkness of the old ways. . . and into undreamed-of spheres of conflict, light, and...love?
1. When The Gong Sounds

**A/N: Welcome to an all new epic AU story! Different characters are in very different situations which should make for an interesting story! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: When the Gong Sounds

The snow lay deep and undisturbed beneath the silver light of a dawning sky. Overhead, a raven surveyed a silent landscape as its black wings feathered the cold, thin air. The bird's rasping call was the only sound to be heard for miles, breaking the frozen solitude in irregular staccato. All around, the land of China lay asleep in the depths of winter.

In the country, smoke drifted from peasant huts into the windless sky from rough-hewn chimneys, sent aloft from hearth fires tended through the night. The village, clustered close about the mighty walls of Nanjing Fortress, slept in pristine splendor, a princess safe in the arms of her protector.

All through the land, nothing stirred, save the raven wheeling slowly overhead.

Tigress lay shivering in her cell, a huddled ball topped by a thin woolen blanket that she clasped tightly around her body in a resolute effort to keep out the night chill. She had been awake, and cold, long before the sullen sky showed its drab gray through the lone slit of a window, high up in her cell. Now the gloom had receded sufficiently to make out the dim outlines of the simple objects that furnished her bare apartment.

Next to the straw pallet where she slept stood a sturdy oaken stool, made by the hand of a local villager. A table of the same craft stood against the wall opposite her bed, containing her few personal articles: a clay bowl for her supper, a candle in a wooden holder, a small mat for her meditation, and a parchment scroll on which was written all the rules and observances of her student's office, which, after almost ten years, Tigress was still striving to keep.

From somewhere in the inner recesses of the Jade Palace, the resounding ring of the gong sounded. Tigress gave a short growl, the jumped up in bed, pulling the blanket around her shoulders. Today was the day, she remembered. The day of great change. She wondered what it would be, for as closely as she had followed the portents she could not guess it.

All the signs in her meditations had pointed to a change: the ring around the moon for three nights before the snow, the storm itself coming on her birthday, a spider she'd seen busily constructing a web across her door.

There was no doubt – a change was forecast. At least that was what her Master, the monk Kung Fu Master Shifu had said.

Its exact nature remained a mystery, but such was often the pleasure of whatever gods ruled the universe to leave part of a prophecy hidden. She had at last deduced the date of the change by a dream in which she had climbed a high mountain and then leaped from its pinnacle and sailed out into space, not falling but flying. Flying dreams were always lucky. Her lucky day was always a holy day, and this day, the feast of Losar, was the first holy day to have fallen since her dream.

Today, without question, was the eventful day. Perhaps she would finally be recognized as a Master herself. Her resolve renewed, Tigress sprang up to get dressed into her usual training uniform and dashed out of the cubicle, and into the corridor beyond.

Tigress was halfway down the high-arched passageway when another gong sounded. A deep, resonant peal rang out in three short intervals. A brief pause. And then three again. That was the signal for…Alarm!

She stopped, confused. As she turned to run toward the sound of the gong, she collided blindly with the round, fully padded form of an elderly red panda, and fell to the ground.

"Oof! Take care where you are going, young Tigress," said the red panda good-naturedly.

"Master Shifu! I'm so sorry! I heard the alarm! Shouldn't we be hurrying?" Tigress wondered.

"No need for panic," the master added with a small smile, "Besides that was the summons gong, not the alarm gong." Tigress suddenly felt very foolish. She felt her face coloring. Her eyes sought the stone floor at her feet. The kindly Master placed a heavy arm on Tigress' young shoulders. "Come, we will see what drags us from our warm slumbers so early on this chilly morning."

The two moved off down the corridor together and shortly came to the vast entrance hall of the Palace. A cold stinging wind was rushing through the huge open doors at the entrance. One of the palace guards, a lynx in a scarlet uniform, was already pulling the giant doors closed. Three other students of the Palace stood around a large, shapeless bundle lying at their feet on the floor. Whatever it was, the dark bundle, uncertain in the dim morning light, had been recently dragged in from the outdoors – a trail of snow attested to the fact, as did the snow encrusted bundle itself.

Closer, Tigress saw the bundle was that of a black and white panda wrapped heavily against the cold. The students were now bending over the inert shape, which to all appearances seemed dead. Master Shifu placed a warning hand on Tigress' arm and stepped slowly forward.

"What is this, my students? A wayward pilgrim wandering into the Palace?"

"This is no pilgrim by the look of him," said the guard, rubbing his paws to restore the warmth. "More likely a beggar for our feast day handouts."

"Then he shall have them," replied Shifu.

"I don't think any food would help him at this point," observed Viper, another student of the palace, whom Tigress had become friends with. "Or he might be beyond any help soon, I fear."

Two other students, Monkey and Crane, stepped forward to turn the panda over and gently prodded his shoulder. They did this carefully, almost out of fear of having to touch a potentially dead body. Shifu watched the timid struggle with some impatience, before finally exploding, "Get out of the way! Unlike some of you I don't fear of doing what must be done!" He stooped over the body and rolled it into his arms.

Tigress, moving around the perimeter for a better look, gasped at the sight. The panda's face was ashen white, and his lips, pressed together in a thin line, were blue. He appeared completely frozen. But even as Tigress looked on fearfully, the panda's eyelids flickered. Shifu, noticing the remnant of life, ordered young Master Mantis away.

"Hurry! Bring me the vial of Hua Oil and some tea." And to the rest he directed. "Here, now! Help me loosen his robes. We may pull him back from the void yet!"

The students, including Tigress, moved forward to carefully unwrap the layers of clothing. Their astonishment showed visibly in their faces when they had finished, and in the face of Mantis who had just returned with the medicinal oil and tea.

There on the floor before them lay a Kung Fu Master in crude battle dress. His torso carried a robe with the Emperor's seal on its chest. His forearms and shins were sheathed with bracers and leather guards.

Shifu, still holding the Master's head, pulled back the hood covering the warrior's head. It fell free, and a murmur went up from those surrounding. Tigress looked away, wincing. The Master's head was a mass of blood. An open wound gaped just over his temple, where he had undoubtedly been struck by a sharp blow.

The kind Master knelt with the panda's head on his knees and asked for the vial. A groan emerged from the injured panda's throat, shallow at first, then gaining in strength. Snatching up the vial, Master Shifu smoothed the healing ointment on the panda's face. Its aromatic vapors produced an immediate result, for the warrior's eyes flickered again and then snapped open as those of a beast struggling out of a dream.

"He just might make it," said Viper. "Give him some herbal tea. He may tell us of his mission," she suggested.

The old Master nodded light-headedly and administered the tea as the injured beast, without strength enough to tilt his head, allowed the liquid to be poured down his throat. Color seeped slowly back into his face, and his breathing now deepened where before there had been no discernable breath at all.

"Welcome, good Master." Tigress addressed the panda respectfully. "If you feel like talking, perhaps you could tell us how you have come here and why?"

The dazed Master closed his eyes and attempted to twist his head in the direction of the speaker. The effort brought a new wave of pain that washed full across his features. He sank back into Shifu's lap. The warrior opened his eyes again, and they shone bright and hard as if strength or will was returning. He opened his mouth to speak; he jaw worked the air, but no sound came forth except for a harsh cough. Tigress knelt down to peer into the stranger's eyes thoughtfully.

"More tea," Shifu called. As the cup was handed to him by Mantis, the plump Master tugged out a pouch from the folds of his robe. He dipped into the small leather bag and sprinled a pinch of the contents into the drink. He then lowered the cup to the injured panda's lips once more. The prostrate beast drank more readily and, finishing, paused before attempting to speak again.

"Now, sir, enlighten an old busybody if you will. That is, if you have no reason to conceal your errand." Shifu inclined his old head. A slight smile creased his face as if to coax the words forth with kindness.

"I'm Po," the young Master said, his voice cracking. Another sip of tea followed that exertion. His eyes, a jade green in the silver light, looked around the tight circle of faces bent over him. "Where am I?" he asked quietly.

"You are among friends," Shifu told him. "This is the revered Jade Palace, and we are its masters. You may speak freely. No harm can reach you here."

As if reassured by the soothing words, 'Po' licked his lips and said with as much strength as he could muster, "I've come here from the Emperor."

The words were simple, but they struck the ears of the listeners like thunder. The Emperor! He comes from the Emperor! The murmur rose to an echo from the high vaulted arches of the Palace.

"Our ruler? Or someone else's?" Tigress asked timidly.

"Emperor Ba'ying," the fallen master answered with spirit.

The name sent another ripple through the gathered students. The Emperor had been absent so long, his name unheard among his own countrymen, that hearing it now brought hope to all gathered there.

"And what of the Emperor?" the old Master asked. He probing had a method to it, Tigress realized; he was occupying the warrior, making him forget his wounds and the pain that had such a strong hold of him. Once again, Tigress found herself wondering at this master. He could not have been much older than she, but he looked as if he'd lived through an entire lifetime. Though that may have been the fact that he looked so wounded from battle. Still, she couldn't help but wonder about this panda as he lay there in her master's lap. She was torn again from her thoughts when Po spoke again.

"I'm sorry, but I can't say anything else. The rest is for the Empress only." The fighting beast gulped air and licked his lips again. "I got attacked last night – ambushed by bandits."

"Do not worry," Shifu said soothingly. "You will remain with us until you are able to resume your errand." He motioned to Monkey, Crane, and Viper to help him lift Po onto a pallet that had been brought. "No one will bother you for the details of your mission. Your secret is safe within these walls. Rest now. I do not like the look of that wound."

"No! I can't!" Po shouted hoarsely, his face contorted with agony. Then in a strange, rasping whisper, "I'm not going to make it. You have to get my message to the Empress. It can't wait!"

Shifu stooped with Po's head gently in this hands as the beast was carefully transferred to the pallet. The panda clutched the wooden sides of the bed and raised himself up on his elbows. His wounds bled on down the side of his head and neck, staining his tunic and robes a dull, rusty gray.

"You've got to help me!" he pleaded. "Somebody has to go to Empress for me!" With that he fell back in a swoon on his bed. The color had run from his face. He appeared dead to those who looked on in fear and wonder.

Monkey, Crane, Mantis, Crane, and Tigress looked from one to another helplessly. Master Shifu stood. He searched the faces of his students, before beginning to pace back and forth, contemplating what they could do. At that moment, the panda regained consciousness. He was too weakened to raise himself up, however. A low moan escaped his clenched teeth.

"Man, that big guy sure does hold on," Mantis said.

"He's still with us. We have to do something!" Monkey cut in.

When the panda tried to sit up again, Crane gently pushed him back down.

"Don't hurt yourself any more than you already have. We have some skill in healing. Rest now. Let us tend to your injuries," he said pragmatically.

"No! You don't get it!" Po said, causing the young students to look at him in confusion. "There's no time. You have to get to the Empress!" His eyes implored the students.

Shifu turned to face the courier. "I cannot abandon my Palace and forsake my duty as its Grand Master. Your errand would place my students' lives at terrible risk and I could not as that of them." The students looked down in shame that they were yet unable to help the panda, given their lack of complete training.

Po looked about desperately to the students in a panicked voice. "Please! Won't at least one of you go to save their Emperor?!" His challenge sounded loud in the ears of those around him, although he'd spoken in barely a whisper.

"I will go," said a small, uncertain voice.

Master Shifu and the other students turned towards the voice. There, in the shadow of the arch stood the figure belonging to the voice. The figure slowly stepped forward to stand by the side of the dying panda.

"You, Tigress?" asked Master Shifu in amazement, worry, and if Tigress was not mistaken, anger? The others stood, mouths agape. "You would go? No! I will not have you throw your life away for another's quest!"

"But Master! You heard what he said! Someone has to go!" Tigress shot back, something she'd never done before. This served to make Master Shifu even more infuriated.

"I won't allow my daughter to risk her life like this!" he shouted. That certainly threw Tigress for a loop. He'd not called her that in a long time. Despite being adopted, she'd never had that sort of relationship with her master. For him to say so now truly showed his own worry and anxiety. Tigress sighed and knelt, coming to eye level with her master, her face softened.

"Father," she started, some uncertainty in her voice. "For many years now I've felt like I've been meant for something more than just my training. It's not that I don't appreciate all you do for me, master! But this is something I must do! I have to do what's right."

Shifu's ears drooped as he realized there would be no convincing his adopted daughter to change her mind. A sad smile came to his face, as he said, "You've always had a strong sense of right and wrong, Tigress, and you've never hesitated from helping those in need. The truth is that I worry for you, but I will not stop you from doing this if this is what you truly want."

Tigress moved to hug her father who returned the embrace, shedding a single tear before wiping it away. The two separated with a sad smile gracing each of their faces.

"Thank you, master," she said, bowing before him, and running off to gather supplies for her journey.

Shifu stood, leaning on his staff and looking up into the night sky.

"I didn't think I'd lose her so soon. But now I see that she has a great destiny ahead of her. I pray to any gods there may be to keep my Tigress safe."

* * *

 **If anybody was wondering where I've been for the last week, this is what I've been doing :)**

 **For anyone wondering, in this story, Po and the five are in their late teens. Feel free to review and let me know what you think! New updates should be coming soon!**


	2. Tomorrow Is A Mystery

Disclaimer: Don't own KFP. Never have. Still don't. If do end up owning it, you'd be the first to know!

 **A/N: Time for another upload. Hope you enjoy this chapter as young Tigress sets out into a world still very much unknown to her. Let's dive right in then, shall we? Don't forget that reviews make the world a better place!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Tomorrow is a Mystery

The journey from the Valley of Peace, to the capital fortress city of Nanjing, the Emperor's stronghold, was a matter of three days. The Palace, according to most ancient customs of the realm of China, was built in the high cliffs overlooking the land it sheltered with its spirit of Kung Fu and supposed connection to the gods, though none of the Grandmasters claimed it. In the spring and early summer, pilgrims came from all over the country to ask prayers out of superstition for good crops. Each town and village also had a small temple that was presided over by one or more priests of the gods, depending upon need, but most worshippers preferred to make the traditional pilgrimage to the Jade Palace at least once every five years, more often if it could be arranged.

The road, winding down from the steep hills beneath the jagged old mountains of the Wu Dang, was not overwide, but it was well maintained – at least it had been up to the time of the Emperor's departure. Tigress remembered nothing of the Emperor's leave-taking, being but a small child at the time. But in the years since, she had heard retold the vivid accounts of the splendor of that parting many times when she would visit the villages surrounding the Palace.

The Emperor, dressed in full battle regalia emblazoned with the royal insignia – a terrible twisting gold dragon – had led his loyal warriors out through the giant gates of his fortress. Amid a thousand fluttering banners and the shouts of the people throughout the city, the Emperor's army marched through streets lined with cheering crowds and out into the open plains of Nanjing. It was said that the procession lasted half a day, so many warriors followed his train.

Among those warriors was Shifu's adopted song, Tai Lung, who had left the Jade Palace against Shifu's wishes to fight for the Emperor's banner. Reflecting back on this fact, Tigress understood why her master – and her father – had been so against her going to the Imperial city on the Emperor's errand. He'd already lost one child to the Emperor's cause and he desperately did not want to lose another. Tigress sighed at this as she continued on. She hadn't really known Tai Lung all that well. He'd left when Tigress was still only about seven, and she hadn't seen him since he'd left to join Ba'ying's army.

The entourage had traveled to the port city of Gongmen and had boarded the sturdy warships awaiting them in Gongmen harbor, then sailed forth. The ships were provided by Emperor Noghito of the island kingdom of Japan, whose people were known to produce the world's greatest sailors.

Other rulers from other lands joined them, swelling their forces beyond anything ever before seen or imagined. They were going to meet the barbaric Mongolians, a nation of creatures so brutal and savage, their very existence imperiled all. The Mongolians, united under their own ruler, a vicious wolverine known as Khanbaliq, had risen in defiance of all civilized order, vowing to extinguish or make slaves of other nations. The sought to rule the world.

Shifu hadn't ever been quite the same since her adopted son had left. He never grew completely cold, but he wasn't as open with the students as he'd been before. It wasn't unusual for Tigress to spot him during the night, sitting under the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, staring longingly out into the horizon, wishing for Tai Lung to return. While many in China had hoped for a swift end to the war, it ended up being much longer than they'd expected.

The five rulers of the civilized nations had met and declared war upon Khanbaliq, sailing to meet and join in battle with him in his own lands before the evil warlord had time to mass his army against them in theirs.

The fighting had begun in early spring, and by summer it looked as though the campaign would conclude before the winter set in. So successful were the united kings' first encounters. The shrewd Khanbaliq, seeing his warriors melt before the terrible onslaught, retreated to his massive walled fortress, Ulaanbaatar. There the stubborn renegade dug in, establishing himself with a strength and fervor no one could have foretold. From Ulaanbaatar the raving giant taunted the valiant forces of the rulers; his raiding parties, though often beaten back with heavy losses, continually wore down their defenses. Winter found the enemies deadlocked.

The war, so easily fought in spring, dragged on and on. Years passed and the war continued. Thousands of beasts died in that hideous country, never to see friends or loved ones again. Several of the kings pulled out in the seventh year, returning home with the tattered remains of their once-proud armies. But Ba'ying and Noghito fought on.

For all Tigress knew, they fought on still.

Tigress raised her eyes to the horizon. She could see, it seemed, forever; the land fell away on every side, unobscured except for the occasional looming shape of a gigantic boulder or jutting escarpment that rose abruptly at intervals throughout the hills. But the young Kung Fu student was leaving the hills behind, and the dark line of the forest drew ever nearer as if by magic.

Nanjing, her destination, stood on the far side of the forest. Beyond that to the west lay the flatlands and the farming towns, and the cities of the plains. To the far north was Yan'an, a substantial village of farmers and craftsmen, firmly planted on the banks of the, a long, lazy branch sprung from the Yellow River, whose headwaters originated, as did all the rivers that flowed throughout the realm, in the high Wu Dang Mountains above the Valley of Peace. At her back rose the imposing mountains themselves, and beyond them the regions of Gansu to the south and Shanxi to the north.

Tigress stirred from her meditation to notice it was approaching midday. She began looking for a sheltered place to stop where she might eat a morsel. The weak winter sun, which had been struggling to burn through the hazy overcast all morning, suddenly flared high overhead, like a hot poker wearing through sackcloth. Instantly the landscape was transformed from its ghostly state into dazzling brilliance.

With the sun, although seemingly small and distant, came heat. At least Tigress imagined that she felt warmed, felt the heat over her back and shoulders. Ahead she spotted a small stand of birch trees encircled by a tangle of forlorn shrubbery and several small evergreens. The site offered a slight shelter from the biting wind that, now that the sun was out, whipped more sharply.

Tigress found the sun good company as she came to a stop, pulling out the sack filled with provisions that Shifu had helped prepare for her for the trip. She fished out a small loaf of seed cake and, throwing her cloak beneath her, sat down to eat her meal.

The sun played upon her face, warming the frozen tips of her nose and ears. Tigress turned her face with a slight smile to the thawing warmth. Her mind skipped back once more to the bustle and confusion of her leaving: she rehearsed again, her instructions: Go to the hermit in the Xin Xao Forest. Do not stop, except to eat. and do not speak to anyone. Do not deliver the letter to anyone but the Empress.

That last order would be the most difficult one. But Po, in his final act before once again losing consciousness, had given his silver dragon necklace to be used to gain audience. The master's necklace would be recognized and would speak for the gravity of the occasion.

Tigress was not as distracted by her impending reception in the Empress' presence as she might have been. She was far more curious over the mysterious communication that was now held inside her pack. She absentmindedly patted the place where it lay in one of the inner pockets. What could it contain? What could be so important?

And yet, as intrigued as she was by the enigma she carried, a part of her mind was worrying over another problem, an item she didn't want to consider in any form at all: her future. She avoided the thought like a pain, het it gnawed at the edges of her consciousness, never far from remembrance. Tigress delicately pushed the question aside every time it intruded her thoughts: _What are you going to do after you have delivered the letter?_

She had no real answer for that question or the hundred others of a similar theme that assailed her at every turn. He wished, and it was not a new wish, that she had never stepped forward – she had regretted it as soon as she'd done it.

But it was as if she had no will of her own. She had felt compelled by…something…to respond to this panda's plea. Perhaps she had merely been caught up in the awful urgency of the moment. Maybe she had been caught up in her desperation for something in her life to change. Or was it something else?

 _Enough of this. There's no point in worrying about that now. I have a job to do_ , she resolved.

With this newfound determination, she packed up what remained of her seed cake, closed her bag, and continued onward on her journey. Her future.

* * *

 **Some may notice that Tigress is a bit different than you might remember. This comes from the fact that she's also much younger. She's somewhat more insecure and concerned about her future, like most teenagers are :) I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far 'cause there's more coming soon!**


	3. Hermit of the Forest

**Disclaimer: KFP doesn't belong to me.**

 **A/N: Time for another update! If you are enjoying this story, reviews are definitely most appreciated. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Hermit of the Forest

The blue, cloud spattered sky had dissolved into a violet dome flecked with orange and russet wisps, and the shadows had deepened to indigo on the white snow before Tigress found her rest for the evening; the rough hut of the Yinshi, the hermit of Xin Xao Forest.

The hermit was known among the lowly as one who gave aid to travelers and cared for the peasants and forest folk who often had need of his healing arts. According to rumor, he had once been a Master himself, and had left the Order of the Masters to seek guidance from a god. Beyond that, nothing much was known about the hermit, except that when his help was required, he was never far away. Some also said he possessed many strange powers and listed among his talents the ability to call up dragons from their caves, though no one had ever seen him do it. As far as Tigress was concerned, this hermit was probably no more than a lonely old forest-dweller.

It seemed strange to Tigress that Shifu should know or even recommend such a person to help her – even if the aid was only a bed for the night. Shifu had given her a silver coin to give to the hermit, saying, "Greet this brother, and give him this token." He had placed the coin in her paw. "That will tell him much. And say that Shifu sends his greetings" – he paused – "and that he seeks a brighter light." The red panda then turned away, adding mostly to himself, "That will tell him more."

So Tigress found herself in the fading twilight of a brilliant winter day. The hut was set off the road a short distance but completely hidden from view, surrounded as it was by towering trees. It took Tigress some time to locate the hut, even with the precise directions she'd been given.

At last she found it, a low, squattish building that appeared to be mostly roof and chimney. Two small windows looked out on the world, and a curious round-topped door closed the entrance. The homely place was nestled in a small corner at the far end of a natural clearing that gave way to a spacious view of the sky overhead. The ground rose to meet the house on a gentle incline so that one had to climb slightly to reach the front door.

Tigress walked quietly up to the entrance of the hut. Hesitating slightly before rapping the flat of her paw on the heavy door. She waited uncertainly; her hand had hardly produced any sound at all, and except for the smore curling slowly from the stone chimney, she would have suspected the place to having been abandoned. But someone had been there – the clearing was well trampled with footprints in the snow already.

Tigress again banged on the door, this time a little more forcibly. She waited.

The sky was darkening quickly now; the sun was well down. She could feel the cold strengthening its hold on the land. No sound came from inside.

Grunting with a small bit of impatience, Tigress tried the crude latch and found that with some force it moved. She placed some weight behind the door and shoved. The door swung open on its hinges and opened readily. Tigress slowly made her way into the entrance and took in her new surroundings.

The room was a good deal larger than she would have guessed from the outside, and it was sunken well below ground level. Stone step led into the room, which was warm and dare she say cozy, lit by the flickering fire left burning in the wide generous fireplace. About the room stood an odd assemblage of handmade furniture. Also something that surprised Tigress and strangely delighted her: scrolls. Scrolls were heaped upon the tables and stuffed into the latticework shelves. More scrolls than she had ever seen – even in the Hall of Heroes in the Jade Palace. Now _that_ was surprising.

All this Tigress took in as her feline eyes adjusted to the relative gloom of the dark room. She also saw the place was empty of its owner. Yinshi, apparently, was absent, perhaps on some mercy errand in the forest nearby. Tigress decided to slip in and await the hermit's return, dragging a stool up to the fire burning low on the hearth. Exhausted from her long journey, she started to nod of as the flames flickered small streaks of light across her face.

Tigress didn't know whether she was awakened by sound or smell – maybe a bit of both. Voices seemed to drone into her mind from far away. She couldn't understand the words, only the buzz of two voices talking quietly, but with some enthusiasm. Close by, the smell of food, warm and heavily laced with ginseng, drifted to her nose. She slowly cracked open her eyes.

She was covered by her own cloak and lying a little away from the fireplace. Two large figures sat near the fire. One knelt at the edge of the fire, stirring a large black pot with a long-handled wooden spoon. The other sat on a stool with his back to her, revealing nothing of his features or stature. Both males were dressed in dark flowing cloaks. As they talked, their long shadows danced on the far wall of the hut like puppets in a shadow play.

Tigress rolled cautiously up onto her feet. The movement at once caught the eye of who she now realized was an old tortoise, busy over the bubbling pot. "So it is! Our young friend lives. I told you, Zhu." He winked at the other figure, who twisted round to regard the young tigress with a quizzical eye. "I told you my soup would bring her around. Enchanted? Bah!"

Embarrassed to have fallen asleep and not to be the center of attention, good-natured though it was, Tigress stepped to the fire somewhat shyly and addressed herself and bowed to both of her hosts simultaneously. "I am Tigress, at your service."

"And we at yours," came the standard reply.

She quickly pulled out the silver coin she'd received from Shifu. "I bring this to you with greetings from my master, Master Shifu of the Jade Palace." The greeting sounded very stiff and formal, which suited Tigress, unsure as she was about what kind of reception she should expect. Yet she knew as she placed the token in Yinshi's hand that she had nothing to be worried about from this hermit.

Yinshi's face radiated a kindly light. Bright green eyes winked out of creased and lined skin like soft leather, wrinkled with age. He simply wore a brown cloak around his shell that clipped on his right shoulder.

"So it is! My old friends sends you with this? Does he indeed?" The hermit turned the coin over in his hand thoughtfully. "Well, I don't suppose it can be helped, can it?" Then he turned to Tigress and said, "There is a wider path than many know, though I'm sure you don't have any idea what I mean." Tigress stared back blankly, clearly confused. "No of course you don't. Still, he sent you here," the tortoise mused to himself.

"Did he tell you anything else?"

"Only this: that he seeks a brighter light."

At this both beasts exploded with laughter. The other, who had remained silent, was obviously following the exchange closely. "He said that, did he?" Yinshi laughed. "By the gods' beards, there's hope for him yet."

Tigress stood mystified at this outburst. She felt awkward and a little used, relaying jokes of which she knew less than nothing, to strangers who laughed at her expense. Her frown must have shown them that she did not approve of the humor, for Yinshi stopped at once and offered the silver coin back to Tigress. "This coin is the symbol of a exiled master. See?" He dug inside his cloak and brought out a silver coin on a chain around his neck. "I have one too."

Tigress took the two coins and examined them; they were the same in every detail except that Yinshi's was older and extremely worn.

"They are Palace coins minted for special occasions and given to Masters when they die or leave as payment for their service to Kung Fu. Some payment, eh?"

"You used to be a master?" Tigress wondered aloud.

"Yes, of course. Shifu and I are very good friends. I was his master at the Jade Palace before I left."

That fact certainly shocked Tigress, but before she had a chance to comment, the other beast interrupted.

"Enough of old times," said the stranger impatiently. "Yinshi, introduce me to your guest."

Tigress turned and eyed the half-hooded figure, ignored for the most part until now. He was taller than her, Tigress guessed, but since the beast was on the stool, with his limbs folded, she could not tell for sure. His clothes were of a dark forest color and consisted of a long cloak worn loosely over a close-fitting tunic and trousers of the same dark material as the rest. He wore a think black belt at his waist, to which was attached a leather pouch.

But the beast's features still remained somewhat of a mystery to Tigress, as he'd kept himself mostly concealed from her sight. Slowly, he pulled his hood back, allowing Tigress to get a good look at the beasts face. She was surprised to find under the hood, sat a tiger like herself! She hadn't seen another of her kind in many years and she definitely marveled at this, her jaw slightly agape in shock.

The tiger looked to be in his early twenties at the most. His face was keen in the firelight, bright-eyed and alert. A high forehead rose from his deep azure irises. The tiger's snout thrust itself out over a firm mouth that opened upon a set of straight white teeth. On the whole, the appearance bespoke a male of action and movement, of quick reflexes and perhaps quicker wits.

After chuckling slightly at her reactions, Tigress heard Yinshi start to speak. "Tigress," the former Master was saying, "the beast you are staring at is my good friend Ling Zhu, a much welcome and often missed guest at this humble hearth."

The tiger dipped his head in acknowledgement of courtesy, with a bit of twinkle in his eye.

Unsure of how to respond at first, Tigress bowed stiffly from the waist out of respect.

"It's an honor to meet you, young master," said Ling. "An exiled Master, I have found, makes a good friend." At this, all three companions laughed together.

The three dined on a tasty noodle soup and spring rolls, washed down with some herbal tea that Yinshi had brewed to perfection. After the day's exercise, Tigress had her own appetite with her hosts and remarked on several occasions that she had never tasted food so delicious.

After they had eaten, they talked. The wandering conversations roamed the length and breadth of the world. It seemed to Tigress that no subject, from bees, to bean buns, to books, was left untouched. Never had Tigress been party to such fellowship; the Palace's restrictive lifestyle having been very formal and disciplined. Although she mostly listened, Tigress found this new realization of friends around a meal with good food and conversation to be very enjoyable. She wished in her heart that the night would stretch on forever.

At last, the old sage tortoise stood and shook his tired head. "Good friends! We must go to bed. We will talk some more tomorrow."

"I must leave tomorrow," said Tigress, regarding her mission.

"So soon?" replied Ling, somewhat sadly, if she was not mistaken. Was she really that good of company? "I thought you would stay at least a time longer. And where will you be going?"

"I think I have a guess as to what journey our young Master here has undertaken. But we can discuss it in the morning after a good night's sleep," Yinshi said.

That being said, Yinshi directed Tigress to a guess room where she could stay for the night. After unpacking the rest of her belongings, Tigress lay down on the soft mat, sighing tiredly before dozing off to sleep.


	4. Arrival in Nanjing

**Disclaimer: KFP is not mine.**

 **A/N: Time for another update! I'm really enjoying writing this story – this might show through a bit in the writing :) – and I hope you are enjoying reading it! Time to follow Tigress on her continued journey!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Arrival in Nanjing

It had been decided, quite without Tigress' opinion but not altogether against her approval, that Ling would accompany her on the remainder of her journey. This had been discussed over a cheerful breakfast of hot porridge and milk, with bread dipped in honey. Tigress ate with unusual joy, her high spirits charged by a renewed sense of adventure.

The two males had shown considerable surprise that Tigress had made it this far through the forest without incident. Ling had commented, "Around here, the forest shelters many outlaws. There are some who might set a high value on whatever you might carry with you."

"They wouldn't dare," Tigress announced, confident of her own abilities, as limited as they were, having only been a student of Shifu's for a few years. "Besides, I carry a letter for the Empress, so I wouldn't let a couple of no-good thugs stop me."

At this news, the first bare hint of Tigress' secret errand, her companions nearly jumped from their seats. Tigress' muzzle snapped shut in alarm when she realized she had compromised her secret.

"The Empress?" asked Ling, recovering himself instantly. "What business might you have with the Empress, young Master?"

 _He's not even that much older than me_ , Tigress thought as she growled lightly in frustration.

"That is my business and none of yours," she said somewhat angrily, though the anger was mostly from her own carelessness and not the questioner.

"This letter wouldn't be from the Emperor, would it?" Ling pursued.

"Like I said: It's none of your business," Tigress retorted. The two tigers were now all but sizing one another up.

Realizing this, Yinshi interrupted in order to calm the two down, settling a clawed hand on each of them to bring them back down into their seats for a moment.

"Young Master, while it may not occur to you at the moment, my friend and I have known for some time that you were about an errand of some importance. I'll wager that your departure from the Palace was not due to the willful breach of your duty to your master, but rather out of necessity to the task you have undertaken." Yinshi paused to regard Tigress carefully. Tigress blushed nervously somewhat under the hermit turtle's scrutiny and sudden knowledge that she was so transparent. "I see that I have struck close to the mark."

"Look Tigress," Ling spoke kindly, "You can trust us. We don't mean you any harm and you do not have to worry about us betraying your secret. I think I speak for Yinshi as well when I say that we would hold your secret as though our lives were on the line." Ling spoke with deep assurance. Tigress believed that the white tiger but sat in sullen silence, not knowing whether to speak further or hold back. This somewhat perplexed her given the countenance of courage and a strong will that he seemed to display most of the time. It seemed that since she'd mentioned her errand, he'd lost some of this strength as if the topic hurt him for some reason that remained a mystery to her.

"You possess a strength and a bravery enough for a Master twice your age," Yinshi continued. "But there are events in motion against which braver and strength alone are no match. I think Shifu realized this and sent you to me, hoping I would guess the seriousness of your mission and provide some aid if I could. Perhaps the god himself prompted you to spill your secret in our hearing just now, to save you from harm."

"is it so dangerous, then, for a subject to confer with her Emperor?" Tigress asked sullenly.

The two nodded in silence, Ling with a bit more melancholy than the hermit. Ling replied, "Seeing the Empress is not the issue, providing you were able to obtain entrance into the castle. There are those who would keep her in the dark, the better to influence her for their own plans."

"Without our help you might never reach the Empress," Yinshi remarked, "The Emperor's brother, Prince Chang, desires the throne of the Shining Sun for himself. He incites treason and treachery with increasing boldness. Honest men are afraid for their land and lives if they dare stand against him. Many nobles have lost everything to Chang for refusing to join in his schemes."

Tigress turned all this shocking information over in her mind but found herself at a loss as to what to do. She at last decided to trust the former Grand Master and his mysterious friend, Ling and share with them the rest of her secret.

"I am going to see the Empress," she stated slowly, "to give her a message of some importance. Two days ago, a wounded master came to the Palace, demanding our aid. He had been ambushed by bandits and was dying. I volunteered to take the message, which was written in secret and already sealed. It is his necklace that I carry as a token to show the guards at the castle." Tigress drew the necklace from inside her tunic.

"The master – do you know his name?" Ling asked quickly, almost frantically.

"It was Po."

"Po! Are you sure?"

"Yes, I saw everything. He said his name and asked for someone to take the message."

"Then you are braver than I thought," remarked Yinshi.

"The message – it comes from the Emperor, then," said Ling. "Po is one of his personal friends, a master unequaled in strength and heart." He looked at Tigress sadly. "He is dead, you say?"

"Yes – that is" – Tigress hesitated – "I think so. I could not wait to see the end, but he was very near death when I left." Tigress fell silent, remembering vividly the events that had brought her here. She felt somewhat afraid and very alone. "How do I know I can really trust you, though? I swore to tell no one…"

Yinshi rose from his seat and came around the table to place a clawed hand upon Tigress' shoulder. "Young master, you have done the Empire a great service by sharing your secret with us. Quite possibly you have rendered your Emperor an even greater service. Po, I think, would be no less pleased with this outcome if he had thought of it himself."

"Yinshi speaks the truth," said Ling. "But now we should make plans to deliver your message. The bandits will be the least of our worries."

"Well then there's no time to waste," Tigress replied resolutely.

* * *

Ling and Tigress left the cottage about midday as a light snow of fitful flakes drifted down to lose themselves in the whiteness already deep upon the ground. Yinshi remained behind to tend to his usual affairs, saying, "I will be waiting with hot soup and cold drink when you return; I would only slow you down otherwise."

As they traveled back along the narrow track to the road, they heard his voice loud in the winter stillness, calling, "The god go with you, and keep you, and speed your safe return."

"Who is the god Yinshi serves?" Tigress asked after they had walked several minutes in silence, each lost to their own thoughts.

Ling seemed to consider this question and answered at length. "I do not know that Yinshi has ever spoken his name – it may be that he does not have one."

A nameless god? That was peculiar. Since when did a Master of Kung Fu attribute themselves to any form of religion. Tigress decided that Yinshi, while a kind and wise person, was most definitely a strange old hermit.

They hiked through the forest, a dense old tangle of ancient trees that wove branches overhead in a stark, intertwining canopy of bare limbs, every once and a while opening to find the light above.

Ling led the way as they continued on their journey, being the more familiar with the paths, with Tigress trailing behind slightly at his right shoulder. Tigress listened to the forest sounds with her feline ears: snow sliding off the branches of trees with a soft plop, the creak of the boughs shifting in the cold, a lone birdcall, sharp and distinct in the distance. _Even the quiet is full of sounds when one listens,_ she heard Shifu's voice speak in her mind.

"Do you think we will meet with any outlaws?" Tigress asked after a while, remembering what she'd learned from Ling and Yinshi's earlier conversation.

"Hopefully, we meet nothing but trees and snow. But there are some outlaws here who are more honest than you or I, beasts driven to the refuge of the forest by the Emperor's evil brother and his thieving scum." This was spoken with a quiet defiance and bitterness that Tigress noticed immediately. However, there was something else in the white tiger's tone that she could not guess. "If we chance upon anyone in this forest, we best hope that they serve no one but the Emperor," Ling continued. "I am not without reputation among such beasts."

"I did not know these robbers had become such a serious problem. Surely Master Shifu would not simply allow these brigands to attack people on the road without a fight!" Tigress asserted adamantly. Shifu's response – or mainly his lack of it – definitely confused Tigress. She always thought he would be the first, as a Master, to help those in need.

"Seems as though you don't get the news much on the mountaintop, eh? Personally, I agree with Master Yinshi: _Those who do not desire ill news seldom hear it, and cowards seldom seek out danger._ " There was that bitterness again.

 _What happened to Ling that made him this way?_ Tigress wondered sadly.

Ling laughed sardonically. "China is surrounded by trouble these days. Once honest people now turn on each other; innocent blood is shed as those who are called to protect the land decide to sit by idly. These are evil times."

"I had not heard…" replied Tigress as if to defend herself. Although from what she did not know.

"I suppose not. Maybe it is better that way – innocence is a true gift. Who knows, you might never have volunteered for such an errand if you'd known what stood between you and Nanjing."

Tigress' pride smarted slightly at that and she held back a bit of an annoyed growl. Who did this guy think he was, calling her a coward?

As if realizing his mistake, Ling suddenly stopped to turn around and face Tigress, an apologetic and embarrassed look on his face. That was not something she'd seen on his face so far.

"Forgive me, Tigress, I did not mean to insult your courage. You have shown great bravery and I should not belittle it," he apologized sincerely before bowing.

Tigress held up a paw, regretting her earlier thoughts. Ling didn't seem like a bad person, but he seemed to have suffered through a lot. "Don't worry yourself. I know now that you did not mean any harm by it."

Ling smiled and inclined his head, expressing his gratitude for her forgiveness. The two then continued walking on their journey down the road, side by side. It was a subtle change, but enough for Tigress to notice that Ling was beginning to trust her as a friend. It brought a small smile to her face to think so.

At last, with only an hour of daylight left, the forest began to dwindle, becoming more clear and open. Then, unexpectedly, the two travelers were free of it. And there, across a broad valley cut through by a deep, narrow stream, rose the battlements of Nanjing.

The Emperor's stronghold sat upon the top of a hill. Its tall walls commanded a view clear to the horizon and could in turn be seen for mile sin every direction. With the evening light behind it, the mighty fortress loomed dark and somewhat menacing. Tigress' paws twitched slightly.

"They say this fortress is the oldest thing upon the land made by beasts," said Ling. "Of all the wonders, only Nanjing survives."

"It has never been conquered? Ever?" Tigress said as she gaped slightly in wonder.

"Never, at least not from without. Not by force. But schemes – fighting inside the walls – has brought many leaders low. Even the tall walls can't stop lies."

The two descended the gentle slope of the hill and over the bridge crossing the river. Already the last light of the day failed them. But the lights were twinkling in the village that crowded close beneath Nanjing fortress. As they moved closer, the great dark shape above them became lost to the night, a mountain vanishing behind a shadow.

Tigress looked curiously to her companion and asked a question that had been puzzling her for quite some time.

"Ling?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you continue to wear the hood of a cloak over your head? Is it that you do not wish to be seen by people? And why is that?" she inquired curiously.

Ling coughed slightly before pulling the hood a little further down over his head.

"I – uh – There are some reasons that I do it that I can't really share with you," he paused before noting Tigress' confused face, "It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that my identity, if widely known in Nanjing, could cause some problems for us. It's nothing to be overly concerned about. Really."

Tigress merely shook her head and continued walking. She figured she'd most likely get an answer sooner or later anyways. After sighing slightly and shaking his own head to what seemed to be clearing it, Ling caught up to Tigress and resumed their earlier pace.

The lights showing rosy from the windows drawing nearer with every step. Tigress heard voices from within the houses they passed, and occasionally the smell of hot soup or noodles would meet her nostrils. Suddenly she felt very tired and hungry.

"Will we go to the Empress now?"

"No, I don't think so. Tomorrow would be soon enough. I want to find out how things are running in the fortress these days first. It's been awhile since I've been here." He paused, drew Tigress aside, and began to speak in a lower tone.

"Tonight, you are my fiancé – if anyone should ask. Speak only if spoken to, and don't say anything about the Empress or Emperor to anyone. Watch me. Do you understand?"

Tigress smirked. "Some cover story you've got there. Make it up yourself?" she taunted.

Ling looked to the side as his cheeks reddened. "You don't have to make this so difficult, you know. I just thought that a familial connection wouldn't really work well and people might suspect two strangers traveling together."

Tigress chuckled a bit, enjoying the chance to make someone other than herself feel a bit awkward and uncertain for a change on this trip.

"Of course. We needed to have a _different_ kind of 'familial connection'," she taunted.

"Moving on," continued Ling after coughing slightly out of nerves. "How about some dinner?"

 _Subtle way to change the subject,_ Tigress thought, amused.

Tigress glanced up and saw that they had stopped outside an inn of some size – The Coiled Dragon. A weathered sign that bade travelers welcome hung over the door.

As they came to the front entrance, the door burst open and a short goose in a tunic with a white cloth wrapped around his middle and a noodle hat, came bustling forward. "Welcome! Welcome!" he chirped happily. "Supper is just being laid. If you hurry, you might find places! Quickly now!?

"Very kind of you, Mr. Ping," said Ling with a chuckle.

"Master Zhu? Yes of course. I knew it was you. Come in, come in. Too cold out here to be wagging your tongue. In with you! In with you both!" he chattered on excitedly.

Chuckling a little more, Ling put a paw on the innkeeper's shoulder.

"I thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Ping. I must ask, however, that you keep my presence here…discreet," he said quietly.

Ping smiled in recognition, before responding, "I understand. I will ensure you are not disturbed by any other guests and that my staff keeps no record of your stay. Now hurry! Supper is just being laid!" he called out as he disappeared into the inn's kitchen.

Ling and Tigress stepped into the large dining area of the tavern. Ling placed a paw on Tigress' shoulder. "Remember what I told you," he said with a long finger on his muzzle. Tigress nodded with a shrewd smirk.

"Of course… _dear_."

* * *

 **A bit of fun banter in this chapter to show Tigress' more sarcastic side :) In case you're wondering: no definite plans to make romances between Tigress and Ling, as of yet.**

 **Just out of curiosity, what would you like to see from Tigress' character for this story. I'll take it into account as I continue writing, so be sure to let me know. It'll be cool to kind of write the story with you readers!**

 **Anyways, more to come, so stay tuned, Rangers!**


	5. Awkward Conversations and Dark Schemes

**Disclaimer: The characters of KFP aren't mine, but this story is! :)**

Chapter 5: Awkward Conversations and Dark Schemes

* * *

The room was loud with voices raised and the crackle of a fireplace. Smoke from the lamps upon the table and from the improperly drafted fire in the large fireplace filled the low-lit room. The scene was at once jolly and reckless, boisterous and enthusiastic.

Ling propelled them both toward a long table standing just a few paces away from the hearth. Contrary to what Mr. Ping had insinuated, there were plenty of places at the table; most of the guests were taking 'alcoholic nourishment' this evening. But the innkeeper had been right – they were just in time. No sooner had they settled themselves upon the rough bench at the far end of the table than platters of steaming food appeared. The heaping plates of rice and dumplings and several kinds of vegetables were served by the old goose with a ready smile and able wings.

Ling and Tigress, at Ling's command, ate leisurely and with slow deliberation. Ling's watchful gaze swept over the boisterous scene, alert to any hint of discovery. But even his quick eyes failed to see a small, cloaked figure appear at the door like a shadow and slink into a darkened corner. The spy left moments later, undetected,

After some time, Mr. Ping, the busy proprietor of the inn, stepped around to see how his newest guests were accommodated. "You will be staying the night with us, I trust?" he asked.

"Yes, you will have us at your mercy," replied Ling with a grin.

"Good. I thought so. But who might I ask is this?" he exclaimed, noticing Tigress' benevolent stare. "I don't think you've introduced me to this fine young lady, Ling." He beamed at the young tigress who was now holding a slight blush on her face. She wasn't exactly used to the compliments.

"Haven't I?" Ling said casually. "Well, I thought you knew. This is my fiancé, Tigress."

A smile came to the kindly old goose. "No, I don't think you have. No matter. It is of course a pleasure to meet you Lady Tigress. I take it that you'll be sharing a room then? This is for the books of course," he added with a wink.

Ling and Tigress simultaneously felt hard blushes creep up their faces. They both glanced towards one another slightly before quickly looking away again. Tigress' tail twitched somewhat anxiously under the table, and she averted her gaze to the fireplace, which had suddenly become very interesting to her.

After a few moments, Ling was finally able to regain some of his composure, giving a sight cough before turning back to respond to the nosy innkeeper.

"Uh – y-yes, Mr. Ping. Th-that would be fine," he finally managed, gulping at the end.

After a small nod and a smirk, Ping was off again, buzzing like a bee in some other corner of the noisy, crowded room.

After clearing her throat, Tigress asked, "He's…nice."

"Uh. Yeah," Ling started before continuing, "Let us hope no one else takes an interest in my family life tonight, though. Mr. Ping means well. I've known him for many years, and I think in many ways, he considers me a son he never had. Still, I worry."

"Why is that?" Tigress asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"He has a nasty habit of talking more than all of the gossipers in Nanjing combined. I would rather our little visit was known by as few as possible."

"You think someone might be looking for us?" The thought had oddly only just occurred to her. She silently berated herself for not remembering Shifu's training.

 _Before the battle of the fist comes the battle of the mind. Many Masters are able to win battles by using their head rather than their fist,_ she recalled her Master telling her after an unsuccessful sparring session with him. Tigress was brought out of her musings when Ling answered her question.

"It is likely. Whoever killed Po, or had him killed, must know by now that the secret he carried did not die with him. We don't know for certain if that's true. Maybe they did not know about the message."

"You mean he was not attacked by outlaws." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I don't think so. Or at least not altogether. Outlaws might have been hired," he said, his paw stroking his chin.

"But they wouldn't have risked going up against a Kung Fu Master without a better reason than to try and rob him," Tigress finished, "It would have to be someone who knew or at least suspected what his mission was – Prince Chang, maybe?"

The intrigues of the Imperial court were new to Tigress, but she found herself somewhat drawn to them. Her quick mind leaped ahead to all sorts of possible conclusions.

"Maybe. It would not be the first time he has used others for deeds he would not do himself. But I think there is something else at work here – I do not know why. I just feel it in here." He pointed to his stomach. "Well. If you're filled, we might as well head off to bed. We'll have to find a way to get our private audience with the Empress tomorrow."

Mr. Ping returned and bustled them off to their room, where – to the two travelers' relief – two beds had been made. The chamber was square and plain, but it held a certain charm to it. There was, however, no window, a feature Ling had requested.

"Sleep well tonight, you two. Sleep well!" said the innkeeper, closing the door to their room and walking away quietly.

The two made their way to their beds and set down their belongings. Ling turned away, feeling somewhat embarrassed, as Tigress changed into her night-clothes before laying down to sleep.

After the two had climbed into their own beds, Tigress turned her body towards Ling and asked, "Aren't you going to change into something more…comfortable?"

Ling merely shook his head, "I'm going to be up for a while anyway. I don't want anyone to take us by surprise." Noticing the somewhat worried look on Tigress' face, he added, "Don't worry. Sleep well, Tigress, and I will keep watch."

Tigress whispered a quick "Thank you" before closing her eyes. After a long day of traveling, it did not take long for her to drift off to sleep.

For a good half-hour or so, Ling merely sat upon his bed gazing at the small fireplace that offered some small amount of light to the cozy room. To his own annoyance, he had been snatching quick glances over to his companion, who now slept peacefully on the bed across from him. With a somewhat frustrated sigh, he turned his attention to look back over their belongings to make sure that they hadn't lost anything. It was somewhat tedious, but it did give him something else to focus on. No matter how much he might have tried to deny it, the incident in the tavern below had irked him. With a suppressed snarl at himself, he continued to busy himself with his task.

The small fire continued to burn, both in the small hearth, and in his heart.

* * *

Not far distant, high up on the hill in Nanjing Fortress, a lamp burned dimly in a spacious and richly appointed bedchamber. A magnificently carved table spread with a vast cloth of dark blue embroidered with thread spun from silver supported a surface littered with maps and scrolls of parchment. At one end of the room, a crackling fire burned brightly in an ornamented fireplace overhung by a heavy mantel carved with the crest and blazon of a previous resident.

A melancholy figure sat hunched in a great chair with a high back and wings on each side to keep off the draft that seeped through the old fortress walls. The chair, more a small throne, was drawn near the fire but its tenant seemed to draw neither warmth nor comfort from the dancing flames. Instead he stared deeply into the blaze, with a tall horn cup of baijiu, untasted, in his paw.

Prince Chang scarcely stirred when the sound of a sharp rap reached his ears from the outer door of his private chambers. A breathless advisor presently returned with the news that a certain lord wished an audience with him. Upon learning the beast's name, Prince Change exploded.

"Send him here now, you old fool! I have been waiting days to hear his news, and you keep him outside like a wet rag. I should have you flayed for this!"

The advisor, quite used to his master's fits, did not hear what was said in his absence, leaving at once to bring this visitor to the angry prince.

"Tell me Lord Làn, what news do you bring? Have you found him yet?" Chang leaped from his chair as the lord entered.

"Yes, my Prince, he is here – in the village," the lord said, bending low from the waist in a quick bow.

"In the village! Where? I will capture him now!"

The lord put up a hesitant paw in caution.

"I would dissuade you against such a move, Your Highness. It would attract too much attention. We don't know how many there are – he might have brought some of his men with him. Either way, it is better done in daylight."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." The prince settled back into the silk cushions of his chair, much pleased with the news he'd received. "We shouldn't waste the opportunity like we did last time." He paused and asked casually, "Are you certain Master Po is dead?"

"Quite certain." The lord, dressed in a long cape and gloves over a rich tunic of fine lined, began removing his gloves. The advisor brought a chair and took away his cloak. The leopard lord poured himself a cup of baijiu and downed it in one swallow. "You do live well, my prince," he said as he sat down opposite of Chang.

"Those who support me and my cause will not need to neglect their desires, I can assure you. Have I told you, Làn, that I am thinking of giving you Lord Po's old lands for your efforts? What would you do with it, I wonder?"

"Give it to me, and you will see," retorted the greedy lord.

"You _are_ anxious, aren't you?" The prince laughed. "Yes, soon we'll see. I would give it to you now, only that nuisance Ling – or whatever he calls himself – is still free and running about. We can't have him coming forward and pressing his claim…It would certainly be frighteningly awkward."

"I can deal with him," sneered Làn, pouring himself another cup of baijiu.

"As you dealt with Po?" the prince jibed.

"You'll remember we didn't know it _was_ Po until we actually found him. Anyway, with his wounds and the blizzard, he did not get far. That I know."

"But you never found the body, did you?" the prince said firmly.

"It was a blizzard, by Yan Luo Wang!" the lord snapped angrily. "Don't you believe me? The snow covered everything within the hour."

"Yes, yes. I know. The snow – you watched the ambush from some distance…"

"And by the time I got there, only two of my soldiers were left!"

"Well, it is over. Now to put an end to our other problem, this outlaw leader. Strange this outcast showing himself now. How do you explain it?" insinuated the prince with a sly voice.

"I don't _have_ to explain it!" The lord banged his cup down on the arm of his chair. "Happenstance – it's a coincidence, nothing more," he said, straining to control his temper. "Or maybe one of the worthless thieves I hired for this…this _transaction_ crawled back to his den and wagged his tail for his master."

"Possibly. There is no honor among thieves, you know," Chang quipped.

The prince sipped his wine and sat silently for a moment, gazing into the fire now beginning to dwindle as he brooded over his thoughts. "I suppose we'll have to ask our friend Ling himself tomorrow."

The lord smiled darkly before drinking deeply of his baijiu.

"Yes, we will hear the rascal sing before we end his miserable life."

* * *

 **Figured it was about time I posted this as I've been working on it for about a week :D Definitely feel free to comment on what you think of the story so far and any suggestions you might have for the story moving forward. I'm really enjoying writing this one and I can't wait to bring you more. Some strange developments from this chapter: Is Ling really a bandit? What's going on between him and Tigress? Will the Prince and Lord Làn take the two captive? Why is Ling an outcast?**

 **More coming soon so stay tuned, Rangers!**

Làn – literally "rotten"

baijiu – Chinese alcoholic beverage

Yan Luo Wang – the divine ruler


	6. The Gathering Storm

**Disclaimer: Don't own KFP. You get the drill.**

 **A/N: Time for another update! I've been working quickly on this and have even been able to work a few chapters ahead for a change, which is great for me. Shout-out to MondaysAreBoring for helping me out with some of the Chinese culture and naming advice!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Gathering Storm

The noble, Lord Làn, after finishing his baijiu, exchanged a few words with the prince regarding the impending capture of the outlaw Ling the next morning. The prince dismissed him and waited until he had gone before calling his attendant and discharging him for the night as well. He was going to require complete privacy and secrecy after all.

As soon as he heard the door to the outer chamber creak shut, he got up and, taking the lamp from the table, made his way to a darkened alcove across the room. Pulling a small lever from behind a curtain, the stone fell away to reveal a hidden staircase. Chang entered the secret entrance and the door swung shut to once again obscure the room from prying eyes.

The prince stepped silently into his secret chamber, placed the lamp upon a small table waiting there, and settled himself onto a mat before a low table.

Upon the small table sat a small box resting on an elegant cloth of silk. The box, richly painted in fiery red and adorned with gold and pearls, gleamed in the small lamp's light.

Prince Chang wasted no time but placed his hands on either side of the box and lifted it up. On the table before him remained a curious object resting on the cloth – a pyramid of gold with strange symbols carved into the sides. The entire surface of the pyramid had been inscribed with elaborate runes that were, he considered, the source of its unusual power.

Prince Chang gazed upon his prize with an odd glint in his eye, as if lit by some unnatural light from inside. The pyramid always had this effect on him; he felt bold, invincible, and extremely clever.

The pyramid was the gift of Wūshī, known as the Necromancer, a cunning old sorcerer whom Chang employed as a partner in his scheme. Many a night did Chang draw upon the secret of his strange object and the knowledge of its inventor. But recently, Chang received less assurance from his accomplice and felt seeds of distrust beginning to grow.

Placing his paws on two sides of the pyramid, Chang closed his eyes and murmured a soft incantation. Slowly the pyramid, pale in the dancing light, began to glow with a ghostly luminescence. The glow became brighter, casting Chang's features into high relief and throwing shadows of his hunkered form upon the wall. As the unearthly illumination reached its apex the sides of the pyramid began to grow indistinct and hazy, although they remained solid under the Prince's touch. The pyramid, now lit with an almost piercing light from within, became translucent; Chang could see his own hands dimly through the sides. In a moment, the strange device had become completely transparent, almost invisible, and Chang looked long into its crystal depths.

A pale green mist shrouded the interior from view, but as Chang watched the mist began to thin into stringy, straggling wisps. Now the form of a raven could be distinguished, walking, as if from a great distance, toward Chang. But even as the dark avian walked he drew closer with alarming speed so that instantly Chang was face-to-face, as it were, with his old sorcerer.

It was not a face to be admired. Twisted. Cruel. Two beady eyes burned out from under a heavy, menacing brow.

"Ah, Prince Chang!" The necromancer hissed rather than spoke. "I was expecting your summons. I trust everything is as I said it would be?"

"Yes, your information is always good, Wūshī," the Prince replied, his eyes gleaming. "The master Po appeared just as you predicted, and was intercepted before his work could be completed. Unfortunately, we may never know what that errand was-he was killed in the ambush."

"A pity. He could have told us much, no doubt. But we have other ways."

"And another of your seeds is about to bear fruit, wizard. The outlaw Ling has surfaced again-as you suggested he would. This time we are ready for him. By midday tomorrow, that irksome band of renegades will be without a leader."

"Do not make the mistake of underestimating him once again," the conjurer warned. "He has outwitted you before, as you well know." The necromancer grimaced, and his brow deepened ominously.

"Do not think I will let him slip away again. My servant's blade is thirsty, and an outlaw's blood is just the refreshment I shall recommend. His head shall adorn a pike in the village square. Those bandits will see how lightly I consider their threats."

"I shall have no opposition when the Council of Lords meets and I shall be named Emperor. The petitions are already signed." The Prince rubbed his hands in greedy anticipation of the event. "All is ready."

"What about the Empress?" the wizard asked slyly. "Will she agree to step down so easily? Is her power already so diminished?"

"The Empress will agree to see things as I see them. She is strong, but she is a woman. Besides, if offered the choice between Ba'ying's head, or Ba'ying's crown, I rather believe she would choose his head."

"She may lose both, however-as will Ba'ying! Ha! Ha!" cackled Wūshī.

"That is your concern, not mine. Leave me out of it. You get the Emperor and I his crown-that was our agreement. I do not want any difficulties. I cannot afford to arouse the suspicions of the people; I need their support for the while."

"I am your servant, Prince Chang," the wizard replied. "Is there anything more you require?"

"No, I think not. All is ready, now," the Prince replied, and added, "Is my brother comfortable?"

"Oh, yes, Ba'ying is after all the Emperor." The necromancer laughed suddenly and Chang felt an unaccountable anger spring up inside him.

"But not for long!" he cried. "Soon there will be a new Son of Heaven on the Celestial throne. That I promise!"

The sorcerer appeared to bow low and suddenly the pyramid went dim, its sides becoming once more opaque and cold. Chang replaced its ornamented cover and, taking up the candle, left the room at once. He did not know why, but the mere mention of his brother's name upset him. That night it troubled his sleep with dreams of doubt and fear.

* * *

Tigress awoke with a start in a strange room. She glanced over to Ling's bed and saw it was empty. She raised herself off the pallet and took up her cloak and went off in search of her friend.

She discovered Ling at a small shop, bartering with a vendor for more supplies.

"Good morning, Tigress. I'm glad to see you're an early riser," Ling chuckled before smiling at Tigress.

"Good morning, Ling," Tigress replied with her own smile, inexplicably chipper for awakening at an early hour. To tell the truth, she really wasn't an morning person by habit, but the good company of Ling had set her in high spirts. "Were you able to at least get some sleep last night?" she asked with a slight hint of concern in her voice if Ling was not mistaken.

He brushed aside such thoughts and responded, "Enough. Come, I've gotten what more provisions we'll need, so let's go find ourselves some breakfast."

Ling walked with Tigress back into the inn and the two settled at the table in front of the now cold ashes of the fire from the previous night.

They ate together relatively alone as none of the other guests, if there were any, had stirred.

"I have a plan that might work for us," Ling said, speaking in low tones. Tigress ate quietly and listened to the plan as Ling described it.

The plan was simple; they would enter as merchants just arriving from trading in the Valley of Peace and would offer to show the Empress the finest treasures they'd obtained.

"We have no goods," Tigress had objected, and Ling countered by telling her that they wouldn't need any. They were merely to be admitted in order to make a proper appointment. Such appointments were not uncommon with craftsmen and traders of high reputation. However, once in the Empress' presence, they would discard the cover story and make known the real reason for their visit.

"Now, should something go wrong," Ling continued, his voice steady, and his eyes hard in sincerity, "you get out any way you can. Do not stop to think or search for me; just get out. Go back to Yinshi and tell him what has happened. He will know what to do. Please do this for me? I don't want you to be hurt." His tone had changed to one of near-pleading and Tigress merely looked down with a frown, nodding her understanding solemnly.

She had not considered the possibility that they might fail and that Ling might be captured. But Ling, noticing the now somber mood, smiled and said, "Don't worry, Tigress. It's not the first time I've been hunted by Chang's men. I can take care of myself. Besides, the great Ling never fails!" he finished with a mock sense of haughtiness, causing Tigress to chuckle lightly.

"Sure he doesn't," Tigress said, before giving Ling's shoulder a light punch.

They finished breakfast and left by the side entrance. Ling threw open the door and froze in his tracks.

"Run! We have to move!" he shouted to Tigress, at the same time throwing his cloak aside and drawing a short sword from a hidden scabbard. Tigress shook herself out of her shock as Ling turned his face towards her slightly and repeated himself, "Get moving! Go! I'll be right behind you."

Tigress shook her head, "I'm not leaving you behind!" she declared resolutely.

In the same instant, a group of twenty armed animals ran forward, swords and spears drawn. Ling growled at Tigress' resistance to following orders and kicked Tigress back through the inn's door way, throwing his fist into the latch, effectively jamming the door closed. Tigress climbed back to her feet only to hear intense fighting breaking out on the other side of the door. She ran towards the main door and was able to see through one of the windows just as one of the soldiers swung the pommel of his sword down upon Ling's head. She heard a dull crack, and Ling slumped to the ground.

"No," she whispered. The remaining soldiers then turned towards the inn and began trying to bring down the side entrance door. Knowing she did not have much time, she immediately ran through the front door and into the crowded streets of Nanjing, all hope seeming lost.

* * *

 **Uh oh. Things aren't looking too good :( Tigress be all on her own! What will happen next?! Find out in the next chapter, coming soon to a fanfic near you!**


	7. Guided By Great Purpose

**Disclaimer: DreamWorks has got the rights to KFP.**

 **A/N: Welcome back, dear readers! Time for you guys to get another update! Hopefully I'll actually have a chance to update Fated Reunion as I know it's what you guys have** _ **really**_ **been waiting for. But I hope you enjoy this all the same. Once again, shout-out to MondaysAreBoring for being all-out just awesome for helping me out with naming our beloved Empress in this story :)**

 **Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Guided By Great Purpose

Tigress ran blindly down the narrow streets—some little more than footpaths between shuttered dwellings. She cast a hasty glance over her shoulder as she ran, expecting the Prince's soldiers to come charging into view at every turn. She dodged and turned and flew as her fear carried her away from the scene.

Presently she became winded and ducked into a close passage between two buildings on what might have been the main street of the city of Nanjing. She stood out of view of the street and waited to catch her breath and think.

" _Go back to Yinshi,"_ she remembered Ling's voice saying, _"He will know what to do."_

But she had no way of getting to Yinshi quickly as his home was a day's journey away. She could not make it on foot, alone, without provisions; those she would need to secure on her own. She had no idea how or where that might be accomplished.

Not wanted to remain too long in one place, she began walking along the streets; she had not the slightest idea of where she was going – unaware that she was approaching the main citadel until she happened to look up and see its high walls, soaring above her. She seemed to be drawn to it. For although she twice changed her direction purposefully to avoid coming too near it – lest she be spotted and taken captive like Ling had – each time she looked again, she was closer than the last.

In the meantime, the shops in the merchant district, through which she was walking, had begun to open to their daily trade. Although the roofs hung heavy with snow and icicles dangled from them, merchants threw open their shutters to mark the beginning of another busy day. Soon the streets echoed with the tramp of busy footpaws and the voices of shopkeepers, customers, and street vendors exchanging greetings and haggling over prices. A number of farmers had braved the cold to set up stalls in which to sell their winter commodities: teas, breads, and several types of alcoholic beverages. Small fires burned before some of the shops. Tigress rested before these, warming herself and trying desperately to come up with a plan.

In the end she decided to risk going back to the inn to retrieve what supplies she and Ling had left in their room, provided they were still there and the kidnappers had not taken them. She turned down a street, by the look of it, the craftsmen's quarters; Tigress saw several dwellings such as a clothier. The clothier – something drew her closer to the place. She stood at the entrance for some time, just looking, wondering why she felt as if she was supposed to be standing there – an unaccountable feeling. She had never even been in such a place in her life.

Tigress paced along the outside of the building before being told to move on if she wasn't going to buy anything from whom she assumed was the shop's owner. A she swung away from the building, a jackal official began to walk by and seemed to notice Tigress standing before him.

He smiled and said, "Girl, come closer. Her Eminence, the Empress would like to be called upon this afternoon by your employer." The official nodded to the barracks. "Take this," he said, handing the surprised Tigress a small scroll enclosed by a ribbon and sealed with wax. "It will allow you to come directly into my lady's apartment. What time shall I tell her you will call? She suggests sometime after the midday's meal."

Tigress, miraculously remembering enough of her formal etiquette, bowed low and replied none too certainly, "Your servant will attend after midday, sir." She somewhat messed up the reply, but the spirit of it was apparently good enough, for the official merely nodded.

"I am certain you will bring your finest silks," he said. Tigress bowed again and the official departed, seemingly on another errand or to report back to the Empress.

Tigress stared somewhat dumbfounded at the summons in her paw, wondering at her remarkable fortune at receiving an audience with the Empress. Tigress stuck the letter into her tunic and moved off quickly with renewed purpose, ignoring altogether Ling's command to seek help of the hermit, Yinshi.

With several hours to occupy until she should have her audience, Tigress decided to make her way to the gates of the citadel to be ready. She planned to use the time to her benefit, arranging precisely what she would say and do in the presence of the Empress.

She also made a point to ask around – discreetly, of course – concerning where the soldiers had taken Ling, although she did not know why Ling had been taken. She assumed it had some connection with the message she carried inside of her traveling tunic, and this worried her. If Chang's men knew of Ling's connection to Po, then perhaps they also knew that Po's mission did not die with him, and that she now was carrying out that mission!

 _Fear clouds judgement, and panic destroys it_ , she remembered Shifu saying once. Taking calming breaths, she re-centered herself to rebuild her confidence. She did not intend to waste this opportunity and would not let her anxiety overcome her judgement.

Her attitude changed abruptly, however, as she reached the gates of the fortress of Nanjing. They were mammoth constructions wide enough for a great host to march through a dozen across. They stood as a challenge to any who would make war upon Emperor Ba'ying to do their worst; the gates defied invaders siege after siege. From the foot of the long incline of the ramp leading up to the gates, Tigress stood with mouth agape in wonder at the magnificent sight. The fortress rose in sweeping lines to tower high into the bright blue winter sky. Red and gold pennons fluttered in the breeze from a score of towers and turrets. Tigress heard the crisp snap of the flags in the icy wind.

Nanjing's foundations were built out of the stone of the hill upon which it rested, itself a mountain of strength and grace. The fortress had grown and changed over a thousand years to become the thing of dreadful beauty that Tigress saw as she stood gazing skyward, trying to take it all in. It was all she had ever dreamed and more.

After a time, she stepped onto the ramp and began the long, sloping climb to the gates themselves. Her eyes were on the looming battlements and soaring towers of the fortress. The walk took much longer than it might have if she had not been experiencing such sights for the first time in her life. The Jade Palace was surely a wonder to behold in the world, but Nanjing's majestic walls defied all imagination in young Tigress' mind.

When at last she reached the end of the ramp, she paused. Not wanting to attract unwanted attention of the guards of the gatehouse, she lingered in the shadows as she made her way towards the center of the citadel. Creatures passed, hurrying to and fro on business of their own, but Tigress attended nothing but the task before her. She tried to imagine what the Empress would be like. Apparently Shifu had met the two sovereigns at one point, but he had never elaborated on such an occasion, at least not to her.

The lioness Empress Liàng Yang, it was said, formed the perfect complement in grace and beauty to Emperor Ba'ying's strength and restless energy.

When Tigress judged midday had passed, she stirred herself, glad to be moving again, for she had grown cold in waiting, and walked resolutely toward the gates Although the main gates were closed, smaller gates – still wide enough to permit four rickshaws to pass one another – were open and attended by firm-jawed leopard guards. Tigress did not know the proper protocol for presenting herself to the Empress, but she supposed she'd tell the first guard she met what she intended and to let the natural course carry her along.

 _I don't really have much more of a plan_ _anyway_ , Tigress mused.

When Tigress approached one of the guards with her summons, he waved her on with his sword. She immediately found herself in a low, dark tunnel, the interior of the gatehouse through which the road led into the fortress' outer defenses. The inner fortress had its own gatehouse, and Tigress made her way there at once. Here, security was more strict, and the guard at the gate demanded to know her business. Tigress once again produced the folded parchment. The soldier glanced at the seal and waved her further into the citadel.

Upon emerging from the passageway, Tigress hesitantly entered a courtyard of some size. The whole of this inner keep was given over to elegant gardens that contained numerous kinds of flowering plants and trees.

As Tigress watched, the official she had spoken to earlier stepped forward. Tigress waited until the official had acknowledged her before following him into a main corridor and announced Tigress' appointment with the Empress to the elite guard who stood before the Imperial quarters.

The guard stepped up to Tigress and demanded to see her summons, which she provided while attempting to maintain a stoic appearance under such pressure. Her mission depended upon her performance here and she resolved herself to not fail after coming so far.

The guard read the message with a cursory glance.

"Where is your employer, the seamstress?" the leopard demanded, eyeing Tigress closely.

After a small stutter that she forced herself to quell, Tigress responded somewhat timidly, "She – she could not come, so she sent me ahead to beg the Empress' pardon."

"Hmph. Tell your master that she had better value Her Highness' requests more highly in the future or she will lose her favor – and the benefit of her trade." He handed the letter back to Tigress. "Very well, follow me."

The guard led Tigress through a maze of corridors and ornate rooms to a high-arched outdoor passageway on an upper level of the citadel, overlooking the courtyard. "Sit down," the guard commanded, before entering the room in front of her.

Tigress took a seat upon a low bench across from a great carved door that Tigress turned to gaze at blankly, trying to remember what she was going to say to the Empress. She released her anxiety and prepared her mind for the upcoming task.

After a time, the guard emerged from the room once more and came directly to Tigress. "Her Majesty wishes to see you now," he said gruffly, and added a further word of instruction for Tigress' benefit. "When entering the royal suite, it is proper to kneel until the Empress has asked you to rise."

Tigress merely nodded an affirmation and, setting her eyes determinately forward, she followed the leopard through the ornate door. The guard captain bowed low and ushered Tigress in. Tigress, not daring to raise her eyes, fell to her knees on the floor.

"Your Eminence; the weaver," the guard announced, then left at once. Tigress was now alone in the presence of royalty, and to be honest, it scared her beyond belief. So many things could go wrong if she misspoke.

She did not have time to further contemplate this, for the next voice she heard belonged to the Empress of China.

* * *

 **Kind of nice to end it on a note of mystery of what's to come. We're meeting Empress Liàng Yang! Yay! I've been looking forward to introducing her character, so be sure to be on the lookout for that!**

 **Until next time, Rangers!**

 **Liàng Yang – Shining Sun – Get it? :D**


	8. To Come Before Royalty

**Disclaimer: DreamWorks has got the rights to KFP.**

 **A/N: Time for you guys to get another update! I know it's long overdue!**

* * *

Chapter 8: To Come Before Royalty

"So young, our clothier is, and so formal," Empress said. Her voice, just as the poets suggested, _was_ like laughing water, Tigress thought. "Rise, my young friend," she commanded pleasantly. Tigress raised her head uncertainly, nervous to cast her eyes upon her Empress, though she eventually did.

Empress Liàng Yang stood before a window. The afternoon winter sky formed a brilliant backdrop that highlighted her golden fur. Her comely form was wrapped in a quiapo of deep turquoise that fell in gentle gathers to the floor. She wore a belt of braided gold and silk that accented her waist, and round her graceful throat a necklace of the same design. The simple golden circlet upon her brow framed her face at once so open and frank it disarmed the observer. Her feline eyes glimmered with a good humor and wit that played at the corners of her muzzle.

The Empress stepped down from the dais and came close to Tigress, who came quickly, yet surprisingly gracefully to her feet and bowed as she approached.

"Have you brought something to show me, young tigress," the Empress asked amiably, "or would you have me describe my fancies for you that I may be surprised by your master's art?"

Tigress fumbled through her thoughts for a moment as she tried to remember what she'd planned to say. Being in the presence of the actual Empress of China certainly had unnerved Tigress.

"Is something wrong?" the Empress asked with a look of genuine concern on her face, which motivated Tigress back into action.

"Your Majesty…I am not the clothier's assistant," Tigress managed. And to the Empress' mild look of confusion, she added, "But I have brought you something much more valuable that you know."

"Very well," the Empress replied, her paws clasped in front of her, "What is it that begs my attention?"

"A message, Your Majesty," Tigress said and opened her cloak. She took Po's necklace from her neck and pulled the scroll from within the confines of her robe.

"That necklace…May I see it?" the Empress asked with sudden interest.

She took it from Tigress' hand and turned it over, examining the engraved gold medallion carefully.

"I have seen this pendant on occasion," she mused to herself. "I cannot say where."

Tigress then presented to the Empress the very object of her mission, saying, "He who owns that medallion sends this in his stead." She watched as the lioness took the scroll and carefully opened it before beginning to read. Tigress, not knowing what the scroll contained, had not a clue what to expect. She watched the Empress' face for a clue to the missive's contents, remembering the dying panda master who prized its content above even his own life.

To Tigress, it seemed that the effect of the message was absorbed slowly, but it must have been instantaneous. The Empress' face drained of all color and she inadvertently dropped the necklace, which clattered to the floor. Her eyes seemed to grow cold and filled with terror as she thrust the scroll away from her. "My Emperor," she murmured.

Tigress stood as still and silent as stone, not daring to move lest she intrude in some way on the Empress' distress. The monarch's arms fell limp to her sides as if the strength had gone from them.

Seeing her in such despair, Tigress boldly stepped forward. Instinctively, the Empress reached forward to clutch her arm. Her eyes were scanning the scroll once again. She was silent for some moments, though for Tigress, who was still waiting expectantly, it felt like eons.

Finally, she spoke again, though her voice was much changed from what Tigress had recognized only shortly before.

"Do you know what is written here?" she asked. Tigress said nothing. "Then tell me how you came by it, for I fear it is no jest. I know the signature too well. And the medallion on the floor is proof enough on its own."

"I am Tigress, a student of the Jade Palace of the Valley of Peace. Three days ago, a wounded master came to the palace, asking our help. He said his mission was most important to the Empire – a message from the Emperor. He did not fear death, only that it would come too soon for him to bring this message to you. He wrote it then; you have it in your paw."

"Po – brave and kind Po – sent you in his place? A mere student?" The Empress looked upon Tigress with wonder that such a young girl would volunteer for such a mission.

Tigress, however, misunderstood the question. "He did not wish me to come, my Empress. But there was no one else who–"

"And what of Po?" The Empress interrupted before turning her face away as if to avoid the impact of the answer. "Dead?"

Tigress again remained silent, lacking the heart to tell her.

At this the empress drew herself up, her shoulders straightened, her head lifted. When she turned again to Tigress, she was remarkably composed, revealing her singular inner strength.

"He trusted you, and in doing so placed the safety of the Emperor and the future of the kingdom in your hands. I can do no less than trust you too."

She moved to a large cushioned chair that had been drawn up near the window. The sky beyond, so recently clean and fair, now appeared cold and far away, dimmed, as if a veil had been drawn over it.

Liàng seated herself and motioned for Tigress to follow. When Tigress had perched herself upon the window bench nearby, she said, "Tigress, this message portends dire events for all who know its secret. Our empire is in peril. The Emperor is a prisoner of Wūshī the Necromancer – held by the treachery of his own brother, Prince Chang, who desires the throne for himself. More than that the missive does not say, but the consequences can be easily drawn."

"I have been as one blind these years. While I watched abroad the foreign wars, the Emperor's power at home diminished in his absence, plundered by Chang and his hired thieves. I became aware too late – I myself am a prisoner in my own castle. My only hope was that the Emperor's return would strike fear into their craven hearts, and once restored, the king would deal out judgement."

"That will not likely happen now. I fear our cause is lost before we have even sounded the alarm." The empress turned to gaze out of the window, but her eyes saw nothing of the scene before them.

Tigress, feeling at once great pity for the empress and even greater anger at Chang, spoke with quiet resolve. "Then we must save the Emperor." The Empress turned her head and smiled sadly."

"A true Master you are. Po was right to trust you. But even if I raise a force, the Emperor would no doubt be executed by Wūshī. You see, Chang would know. His spies are everywhere."

"I have friends," Tigress offered. "It may be that a few can do what many cannot." How few, Tigress had not stopped to consider – the only people she counted friends were her fellow students in the Palace, – who were not out of her reach – Ling, Shifu, and the hermit Yinshi.

"You would go to save your Emperor? You and your friends alone?" Empress Yang seemed about to refuse Tigress' proposal but then hesitated. She examined Tigress shrewdly, her head held to one side as if appraising her. "It sounds like madness, but your words are wise beyond your years. Who are these friends of yours?"

At that question, Tigress paled slightly, realizing that her list was a short one, and without a single soldier or master's name on it. But then she answered with all the conviction she could muster.

"Only Yinshi, the hermit of the forest, and one called Ling." She was embarrassed slightly by her lack of fellowship, but a light came into the empress' eyes.

She exclaimed, "Lucky is the beast who counts noble Ling her friend. Do you know where he is?"

The question posed a problem for Tigress. She did not know where Ling was; in fact, she scarcely knew anything beyond the fact that Ling had been captured by soldiers earlier in the morning.

She did not know how to answer, but the Empress decided to continue with, if Tigress was not mistaken, a look of saddened longing in her eyes. "It has been some time since anyone has seen Ling. He was one of the Emperor's best warriors and very dear to us both. He was falsely branded a traitor by Chang and his brigands, but he escaped their trap and his lived the life of an outlaw ever since."

The empress stood and turned away from the window, gazing down upon tigress with a sudden warmth. "He also would I trust with my life. I know not of this holy hermit Yinshi, but if he is a friend of yours, and of Ling's, he will not be any less my friend. But why do you look so forlorn? Is something wrong?"

"My lady," Tigress sighed, forcing the words out, "Ling was taken this morning by soldiers who lay in ambush for him. I escaped to come here, but I do not know what has become of him, or where they might have taken him."

The empress' answer to this seemingly doom-filled statement astonished Tigress and cheered her to some degree. "That is a mystery easily solved," she said. "For there is only one person who so oppreses the Emperor's innocent subjects in broad daylight. This is the work of Prince Chang. Mark my words."

The empress swiftly crossed the room to momentarily whisper something to one of her servants, who then walked out of the suite in a hurry.

"I've sent my servant to inquire discreetly of the dungeon keeper whether a new prisoner was given to him this morning," the empress explained before they both sat to await said servant's return.

For the first moment of quiet she'd had in a good while, Tigress began to worry about Ling. There was no telling what might have happened to him if he _was_ at the hands of the jailers. The images that were brought before her mind of Ling laying prostrate while being beaten by the guards drove a cold ball of lead to her stomach. As the time dragged on, Tigress stood up quickly to begin pacing around the room impatiently.

At last the servant returned. He bowed low as he quickly approached the empress, saying, "An outlaw was imprisoned this morning, Your Eminence. The jailkeeper knows nothing else, only that he was instructed by the soldier in charge to allow no one to see him and that no record was to be made of the prisoner's presence."

"The soldier's identity was known to the dungeon keeper?"

"It was Lord Làn," the servant replied. The empress thanked and swiftly dismissed him.

She turned once more to Tigress and said, "I think we have solved our riddle. But now another arises which will not be answered so easily: how are we to set the captive free?"

* * *

 **Phew! I'm BACK! It's been a very long time, but I've finally gotten away long enough to finish this chapter. I would love to hear what you think so feel free to leave a review! More is coming!**


	9. When Plans Fail

**Disclaimer: DreamWorks has the rights to KFP and its characters. Only OC's and story are mine!**

 **A/N: Hello, dear readers! Actually ended up feeling some real motivation to continue writing so I've been able to crank out another chapter! Reviews are always appreciated! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: When Plans Fail

The afternoon sun had set too swiftly, it seemed to Tigress. The empress's apartment was growing dim; any minute servants would begin lighting the many candles that stood round the empress's private chamber. The day had been a rush of activity, especially the last few hours.

Now, however, all was in readiness, and they waited. "You appear anxious, young Master." The empress crossed the room to where Tigress was maintaining her vigil upon the window bench. She had been seeing to last-minute details and had just returned. "Do not be troubled, Tigress." Tigress smiled weakly and turned her eyes slowly away from the window, from where she had spent most of the late afternoon watching servants scurry across the courtyard in the snow on furtive business for the empress.

"I am not afraid," Tigress lied, "More concerned, but that is not the same thing." She looked at the empress in the dying light. She had vastly changed since she had last seen her. Where only a short while before she had been arrayed in regal finery, now she stood before her in plainer trappings: a brown tunic—not unlike her own—with purple cloak, very heavy, but finely made. She wore trousers with a wide leather belt at her waist. "So you approve of the empress's attire?" She laughed, trying to put Tigress at ease. "We have the same tailor, you and I."

Tigress forced a laugh and stood. "When will we be going? The sun is well down . . . Will it be long?"

"No, not long," the empress reassured. "Shun will summon us when all is made ready. We need not fret. Our preparations are in safe care."

Tigress was now more uneasy than she had been previously. She had had a taste of the danger of her mission and had witnessed its effects in Ling's case. And that danger had been heightened and multiplied by all that had taken place in the last several hours: Po's message, the hastily conspired plot to free Ling, the feverish preparations for their journey—and now the waiting.

In the waiting, Tigress found time to think about all that had gone before, to doubt her newly discovered bravery, to question again her feelings and wish a thousand times that she'd never left the Jade Palace, and to curse the blind impetuosity that had propelled her into the midst of this dark adventure.

Tigress turned glumly once more to stare out of the window; the courtyard below lay deep in violet shadow, and a single star blazed bright as a beacon fire above one of the southern turrets. A good omen, thought Tigress, and was herself brightened somewhat.

A quick knock sounded upon the empress's chamber door, and Shun entered at once. Tigress had trouble recognizing him, for he was dressed not as the empress's chamberlain but as someone of much higher rank, although Tigress could not say who; he looked like a nobleman.

"You look a fine prince, Shun," said the empress. "Are you ready to play the part?"

Shun bowed again; turning his back to them, he shouted thickly, "You may go! Leave!" He turned again and asked blandly, "Would you say that was sufficient for our purpose?" There was just a hint of sarcasm in his voice, and Tigress realized with a start that Shun was playing the part of the mysterious Chang.

"I think you will do nicely . . . I only hope I do not lose my chamberlain. He might like it as a prince—though not a rogue such as Chang, surely."

With that, Shun withdrew into the anteroom. Tigress heard the hollow echo of his summons to the warder. Then the empress turned to Tigress and said, "It is time to go. Follow the warder and he will lead you to the postern gate. The horses are waiting there with our provisions. We will come along as soon as may be. Go quickly now."

Tigress followed the warder, a short, thick yak with black eyes. He looked every inch the soldier he had once been. Tigress walked quietly along in the yak's wake as they made their way along the back ways and little-used passages of the castle.

They walked quickly, stopping to look neither right nor left, although Tigress's eyes caught flashing glimpses of rooms opulent and luxurious beyond her simple imaginings. She ached to be able to just stand and gaze upon them from the corridors. They passed various apartments, the armory, anterooms, and chambers. At one point, they passed a great open entranceway with two huge carved oaken doors thrown wide in welcome. Inside a double colonnade supported an immense vaulted ceiling of concentric arches above a vast open room that seemed to contain the treasures of a whole kingdom. Tigress had never seen anything like it; the room seemed large enough to have swallowed the Jade Palace whole. Zan, the warder, saw Tigress's eyes grow round as they passed the room and explained, "That is the Great Hall of the Shining Sun. There is none like it in all the world."

Tigress believed him.

No sooner had the warder spoken than he turned like lightning upon Tigress and seized her by the tunic at the back of the neck. Tigress was surprised and shocked. "Come along, ruffian!" the warder roared.

"Do you require assistance, Zan?" Tigress heard a voice behind her. He spun around and saw two beasts, richly dressed and proceeding into the great hall. One looked to be a noble by his armor, but he was no noble like Tigress had ever seen. His armor was silver and burnished to a glittering brightness; his cloak was crimson and lined with sable, as were his gloves and boots.

The one standing next to the noble wore a richly brocaded cloak of silk with gold drawn into fine thread and woven into the fabric. His tunic was royal purple, and he wore a large golden collar from which hung his insignia: a vulture with two heads, one facing right and the other left.

Tigress guessed it was the noble who had spoken, though she had no way of knowing. "I can manage, my lord," said Zan, dipping his head curtly. "We caught this one in the larder, stuffing her pockets."

"Well, give her a taste of your strap," said the nobleman impatiently. Both turned away, and Zan yanked Tigress behind one of the great doors, clamping a hand over the boy's mouth.

"Quiet, young Master!" he whispered hoarsely. "We dare not be seen lurking hereabouts." Then he removed his hoof with an additional caution not to cry out.

"Who were they?" Tigress whispered. Zan rolled his eyes upward. "Dizang, help us! It was Prince Chang and one of his nobles, Lord Làn —a fouler beast I never want to meet."

"Then let us get away!" said Tigress, seeing no good reason to linger in the vicinity any longer.

"We cannot—any moment Shun will walk into a trap unaware! We must do something to prevent it."

The plan had been simple enough, but not without its element of risk. The chamberlain, Shun, was to impersonate Prince Change after secretly obtaining some of the prince's clothing. A forged message was delivered to the dungeon keeper to place the new prisoner under guard and bring him to the Great Hall, which was the only place the conspirators could think of where Chang himself would not likely show up. But their worst fears had, as on such occasions frequently happens, materialized in force.

Prince Chang and one of his noble knaves had chosen this time for a private parley in the Great Hall, where Shun, in disguise, would momentarily appear. Only Zan and Tigress knew of the serious mischance. "I fear the gods go against us, young Master. Here comes Shun, and too soon the prisoner will follow." Footsteps could be heard far down the corridor; Shun was hurrying to his place. "There is only one thing for it," said Zan. "A diversion."

He peered around the huge door and pointed diagonally across the hall to the darkened arch of an alcove. "You see that door over there?" he asked. "That is the storeroom of tables, benches, and all that fills the hall on feast days. And also a quantity of banners and pennons and other such frippery—set them on fire!" He thrust into Tigress's uncertain hands a small flint and iron attached with a leather thong, which he carried in a pouch at his side. "I will be right after you, yelling to catch their attention. Mind, when you hear me call, leave all and come out. We will not have much time, but maybe enough."

"I understand."

"Then go." Zan pushed Tigress forward with such force that she fell sprawling into the entrance of the Great Hall, dropping the flint and iron, which clinked dully as it skittered across the black marble floor not five paces from where Prince Chang and Lord Làn had stopped to confer.

Tigress leaped to her feet and dived to snatch up the flint and iron. Zan, behind him, shouted, "Stop him! Stop that thief!" Prince Chang and Lord Làn turned just in time to see Tigress dash toward them, swoop to retrieve her lost utensil, and dart away. Lord Làn, without thinking, made a swipe after the fleeing youth, but Prince Chang, considering this an ill-timed interruption in his important affairs, stood fuming in his place.

Tigress reached the door of the storeroom and smacked the iron latch with her hand. The door was secured from within. Bringing her fisted paw back in the way Shifu had taught her, Tigress threw her fist forward into the latch with incredible force, managing to force the latch and bust the door open, squeezing through and closing it again in almost the same motion. Lord Làn heavy fist rattled the door as she threw the bolt back down and drove it into the wall with another well placed strike.

The room was almost pitch dark; only a feeble light found its way in from an arrow loop set high up in the wall. With Zan's excited voice and Lord Làn's angry challenges and both men pounding upon the door, Tigress ran forward and found in a corner of the room banners on standards. She threw them down and set to striking the flint and iron.

The effort appeared futile; there was no edge or kindling that could catch a spark. Seeing no other options, she unsheathed a claw and began to strike the flint. The spark caught on the old banners. She blew carefully, and the spark leaped to flaming life. Tigress shoved the smoldering banner to the threshold and blew his breath on it, sending the smoke streaming under the door.

"Fire!" he heard Zan's voice boom out. "The rascal's set the stores on fire!"

Prince Chang, growing more and more impatient with the impertinence of the supposed young scoundrel, came steaming up to where Lord Làn and Zan stood beating the door with their hands. "Call the guards! I'll have this door down at once!"

"The room will be in blazes before that," Zan objected. "My lord, allow me to remain here while Lord Làn goes around to the other door through that anteroom."

"The room has two such entrances, I believe," explained the exasperated prince, quickly losing his temper.

"My lord could see to the other," suggested Zan.

The prince seemed about to overrule this plan, but the smoke was now curling about their feet. "By Dizang! I'll flay his foolish hide myself," he swore, trotting off to find the other door, a location he knew but imprecisely. "Lord Làn!" he shouted. "Take your post! Let us end this!"

The two left to their appointed stations. As soon as they were out of sight, Zan called, his face close to the door, "Young Master, they are gone. Let us away!"

Hearing the signal, Tigress barreled coughing from the room. The banner was now but ashes on the floor, completely consumed. Zan grabbed her arm, nearly wrenching it from her shoulder, and pulled her across the floor and away. At the entrance to the Great Hall, they met a confused Shun fearfully peeping in at the scene he had just witnessed.

"Our plan is discovered," he said as they drew up.

"No," replied Zan in a hushed tone. "But you must not linger here all night. We have bought some time. See to your business and flee!"

Shun appeared far from certain, but the noise or voices in the corridor behind, and a quick glance to see the dungeon keeper and his guards with their prisoner moving toward them, made up his mind. The chamberlain crossed to one side of the hall and took up his position, back turned toward the entrance.

Zan and Tigress did not remain longer to see the drama to its end but hurried on toward their appointed place—the postern gate.

Tigress felt the sting of the cold night air upon the fur on her face as they dashed out of the castle and into the broad expanse of the outer ward. Zan and Tigress flitted like shadows over the snow and, stealing through an archway set in a low wall, entered the small postern gateyard. There in the square of the gateyard stood three packs laden with provisions. Standing nearby was a member of Zan's gate watch who was performing final checks of the gear.

"Everything is in order, sir," the guard reported when the two came close.

"Good," said Zan. "Go and see that the plank is let down. The others will be here shortly."

The man turned and hastened off. Zan cast a worried glance back over his shoulder toward the castle and said softly to Tigress, "We have pushed our luck this far; the gods will have to see to the rest." He paused and added in a hoarse whisper, "But listen! Someone comes!"

* * *

 **Will Tigress and the Empress be able to rescue Ling? Stay tuned!**

 **Zan – Support**

 **Shun – Obey/Follow**


	10. A Thief is a Fugitive's Best Friend

**Disclaimer: KFP and its characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: Time for another update! Enjoy, and do drop a review!**

* * *

Chapter 10: A Thief is a Fugitive's Best Friend

Tigress shivered in the cold. A large bright moon was beginning to show its silvery disk just above the eastern curtain between two towers. Tigress watched in nervous excitement, waiting to be off. She stood in the snow, constantly attempting to readjust her pack to attempt to make herself more comfortable with the added weight.

The empress stood nearby, talking quietly to Zan, who was maintaining a thickheaded abstinence over something she was telling him. "Good warder," she said, "I would not insist if I thought you were in but little danger. The prince rages from within, demanding an accounting. He thinks you have conspired some treason against him and likes not the trickery played out in the Great Hall just now. When he learns of the prisoner's escape, he will demand your head."

"How can he know that I had ought to do with his precious prisoner?" Zan objected.

"He needs no reason to suspect anyone, who is suspicious of all. Chang will suspect and then, at very least, make an example of your death for those who trifle with him. It is not safe for you to remain behind."

"I have borne the brunt of his anger before. I can withstand."

"No, not this time. He will be satisfied with nothing less than your head upon the spike. You must come with us." Just then two figures darted forth from the low archway: the leading one tall and dark; the other, his cloak glimmering in the moonlight, following close behind.

"Ling!" cried Tigress when the two had joined them.

"Tigress, is it you?" the young tiger asked in some surprise. He appeared to have been beaten, and his fur was matted and knotted. His clothes, too, appeared shredded and worn.

"Quickly now," said Zan. "There is not a moment to lose. You must be off!"

"Zan, you are coming with us," the empress said firmly and called to one of the guards standing close by. "Make ready another pack!"

"There's no time, my lady," the bullheaded warder protested. "I may be of more use to you here. Go now and do not worry after me."

"Yes, you must go at once," said Shun. "The dungeon keeper will send for his prisoner soon and find him gone; then Chang will know that treason is afoot."

Tigress came up to Ling, somewhat shyly, concern filling her voice. "Are you alright, Ling? What did they do to you?" She reached up tentatively to touch a bruise on his left eye.

Ling winced, pulling away slightly, before speaking in a somewhat broken voice.

"Nothing that time will not heal," he said with a small sad smile.

The three of them: the empress, Tigress, and Ling had turned towards the main gate when the empress again turned back to give Shun some final instructions.

"Chang must have no reason to suspect my absence for at least two days. Play out the ruse as long as you are able. Let everyone believe I have taken to bed with a sudden slight illness and will not be disturbed. My servants must behave as they would under that condition. And you must forget you know otherwise yourself."

Shun bowed, and Zan signaled one of his men to lift the postern gate, and the trio set forth across the small drawbridge that had been put down over the broad ditch separating the postern ramp from the gatehouse. They wound their way along the walled road of the postern ramp, which descended steeply down the rocky backside of the hill on which the castle was founded. When they had clattered over the final bridge, spanning the last dry moat, Ling turned and halted briefly, allowing the others to draw up beside him. "I thank you for my freedom. I know that you must have gone through much to secure it. So thank you," he said, bowing slightly, though he winced slightly at the pain it caused him. He turned to Empress Liàng and said, "It has been some time, Your Majesty."

"We all have you to thank for our captivity if we do not leave this place at once," she said with a laugh, though Tigress could also see a strange far-off look enter the empress' eyes which she could not quite place. Familiarity? Friendship? Trust? Or something more?

Then she added in a more serious tone, full of conviction, "Ling, I am sorry for the abuse which has befallen you, but the gods may yet have some plan to undo all the evil Prince Chang has done. For my own part, I am glad that you are still alive and are now by my side. There is not another I would entrust my safety to more willingly." Tigress thought that the empress had some sort of meaning beyond those words, however.

"My lady, we have not seen the beginning of our course. It may be that you will have reason to curse the one you so highly honor now."

"No. I have too often seen your high mettle tested and shown true. I have no qualms whatever danger lurks at hand."

"Still, it is not too late for you to go back. Your—"

The queen cut him off, saying, "I have made my decision and will abide." She took a deep breath and turned her face to the east. "No, my future lies elsewhere. My Emperor is waiting."

Ling nodded his feline head in respect and resolution. "Then we are off!"

The moon hovered at its peak when they reached the first straggling fringe of the forest. Ling pursued the dodging course among the small trees and shrubs until at last the three travelers entered the deeper wood. Here, at the forest's edge, Ling slowed to a halt to give them some time to rest. All turned where they to look upon Nanjing, now many leagues behind them. Tigress craned her neck to see the fortress, dimly outlined in the moonlight, rising like a mountain, dark against an even darker night. Overhead a thousand stars shed brilliant pricks of cold light glancing down upon them. Pale wisps of steam rose from their mouths.

"We should reach Yinshi's cottage by dawn," said Ling. He turned again toward the vast expanse of white they had just crossed. "I cannot see that we have been followed. But we should expect that, I think. They will try to stop us, I'm sure. Our only hope is to stay far enough ahead of them that their attempt comes too late."

"We may be able to outdistance them or lose them along the way," Liàng offered.

"It is possible; at any rate, it is our best course. Chang has many spies throughout the land and many who owe him costly favors. He will try to use them. If we can but elude them long enough, we may lose them when we leave this country behind."

"We shall ride as quietly through the forest as a party may go with speed. There is, however, one stop I would make along the way."

He turned into the forest, and the others followed close behind. Tigress found the going somewhat easier, although low-hanging branches kept her ducking and leaning constantly. Ling pursued a relentless pace for nearly two hours, as far as Tigress could guess by the position of the moon—which she struggled to glimpse from time to time through broken patches of clear sky overhead. They stayed just off the main track through the forest and presently came to an ancient tree of immense girth, as large as any Tigress had ever seen. Ling called a halt and walked a few paces ahead by himself.

He examined the area, then placed two fingers of an ungloved paw into his mouth, gave a low whistle. He repeated it and then jogged back to where Tigress and Queen Liàng waited. He was just about to speak when a long, shrill whistle came in answer to his own.

"Come," said Ling. "We can proceed."

They turned off the path, and Tigress saw a narrow opening between two massive and impenetrable hedges. The gap was just wide enough to admit a beast on foot—if they happened to be looking for the spot, for it was fully concealed behind the great tree. Through the hedge wall the travelers entered a clearing that was a bowl-shaped hollow. The ground sloped down just ahead of them and rose again opposite to form a rocky rim crowned with slim young birches on a small hill. All around the circumference of the hill grew holly bushes, thick and black in the moonlight. She had not long to wait for answers to her questions. As she sat scanning the limited horizon of the bowl, she noticed nothing. And then, even as she watched, she perceived that the bushes themselves were alive—each one a beast outfitted with a cunning camouflage of branches and twigs affixed to their back and shoulders. Tigress watched fascinated as these walking shrubs rustled to their feet and came forward. There were sixteen in all. Their leader seemed to be a large wolf with a hat of dry leaves pulled low over his face. He approached easily and came to stand directly in front of Ling, bowing low and saying, "Good evening to you, my lord. Your signal stirs us out of a long winter's nap. But we are ever ready to serve you and yours whatever the time or need may be. How can we help you?"

"You are most gracious, Liúwáng. I wish only to speak to you now, and then you shall all return to your cozy cave." The wolf bowed again, and this time Tigress saw his broad, good-natured snout full in the moonlight that filled the hollow, reflecting off the sparkling snow. Liúwáng waved his beasts closer, and instantly the three were surrounded by an odd assortment of heads, arms, and branches. Each one carried a sword and a crossbow. Tigress saw no arrows but guessed them concealed in the camouflage.

"I was taken prisoner this morning by guards under Chang's orders."

"The wáng bā!" spat Liúwáng. The ring of bandits murmured menacingly. Tigress got the impression that if Chang or any of his guard had been within crossbow-shot right now, they would be wearing feathers.

"How was the deed accomplished?"

"I do not know. But this is a matter of small importance. I am free now because of the quick thinking of my friends here." Ling nodded to Tigress and Liàng.

The surrounding rangers bowed together at this revelation, and Liúwáng spoke for all of them, pledging, "This forest will never hold ill for you while any of us are awake and breathing. A whistle thus"—he whistled—"will bring help and rescue from any beast. And if food and shelter is your lack, you have bed and board with us as long as bellies need meat and eyes sleep."

"We accept your most generous pledge, kind ranger," said the empress. "You may be certain that if ever I am in such need, I will summon you at your word."

"Please," interrupted Ling, "we will trouble you no further tonight but to say that we go directly to the home of the holy hermit, Yinshi. Most likely we will be followed—if we are not pursued even now. I would require a watch to be placed upon our path, and a fair warning to be given when any of the prince's soldiers enter these woods."

"That is easily said," replied the woods-beast, nodding to several of his companions, who left at once, melting into the forest silently as shadows, "and done. Is there nothing else?"

"I may have need to put your craft to the test, but not yet, I think. We will take our leave and thank you now for your help. I may not have time to thank you later."

"No thanks necessary," replied Liúwáng with a wide smile. His eyes glittered, and his teeth shone white in the dark. "We are only too glad to repay in kind what has oft been given us. Away with you!" he shouted suddenly, slapping Ling on the back. "You may still dream before dawn."

Ling saluted the wolf and bowed to the circle of rangers gathered about them. They returned his salute, raising their crossbows high in the air and saying, "May the gods ever guide you!"

Tigress looked back over her shoulder to where Liúwáng and the rest still watched after them. She waved, and the bandit leader waved back. Tigress watched until they were removed from sight by the forest closing once more around them.

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter! More coming soon!**

 **Liúwáng** \- exile

 **wáng bā** \- bastard


End file.
